


Good Intentions

by sparklight



Category: Moonlight Garden (Webcomic)
Genre: Biting, Desperation, F/F, Flower Maiden Dynamics, Kinktober 2019, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: For Kinktober 2019, day 7! Heat cycle/biting for two of the options this day on the list I'm using!Something a little less angsty for Yunwoo and Yunhwa, and Yunhwa's bloom expressing itself in a way maybe not quite as expected.





	Good Intentions

Both Yunwoo and Yunhwa had come to prefer having sex _outside_ of Yunhwa's blooms, as paradoxical and downright contradictory to having a Flower Maiden on nearly exclusive call that might seem. That was the truth of it, though. Not that Yunwoo didn't enjoy having sex with Yunhwa when she was in bloom - far from. It was just such a dizzying contrast to how Yunhwa was usually, that the thrill of it had worn off. It wasn't what _Yunhwa_ preferred to do, _as_ she preferred to do it, while not in bloom, and that... stole a lot of Yunwoo's interest.

She loved indulging herself in a Flower Maiden's bloom, even more so Yunhwa's, but when it so unsettled Yunhwa, all the pleasure she got from it didn't make up for that. Yunhwa was _special_, and what she cared about was Yunhwa's feelings, keeping her happy and flushed and showering her in gifts, when she could; the bloom, and the very many delights of enjoying it, was secondary.

Yunwoo was still the only one who'd been helping Yunhwa through her bloom almost every month since she first had met the Lotus Maiden, and she intended to keep it that way, as much as she could. _Especially so_ now that Yuhwa was special to her; someone else might think Yunhwa in bloom was all there was to her, and that would be an insult to her heart's delight. What Yunwoo most wanted to do was to find the circumstances that would unearth the shards of truth expressed during Yunhwa's bloom, _outside of it_, for Yunhwa's bloom was, truly, a breathtaking experience. So far she hadn't succeeded, and she didn't care in any more way than that blooming, then, always left Yunhwa slightly discomfited when she had recovered from it.

She didn't want Yunhwa unhappy, not when they both knew every single bloom, every month passed towards another full year gone, was closer to the end every Flower Maiden faced, far too soon.

There was too little time, for anything, for _both of them_, and what Yunwoo had come to want the most, underneath her very many masks and shadow plays for everyone else around her aside from Yunhwa and Dohwa, was for Yunhwa to be as happy as she could be, given the circumstances, until Dohwa's research paid off.

Those were all deep and true wants.

They were also the furthest from Yunwoo's mind at the moment.

Yunhwa arched over her, fingers digging into Yunwoo's wrists, their legs tangled together, sliding slightly with every writhing thrust of Yunhwa's body. Her pale, pale hair was a floating halo around her, aside from where strands were sticking to her forehead and cheeks, somehow still aesthetic instead of making her look debauched, or even earthy. The raw, driving _intent_ gleaming in her equally pale eyes was as arresting as it was a reminder. Not that there was much chance to look at Yunhwa's eyes at the moment, aside from bare flashes where she glanced up every now and then.

Sparing the attention was hard when she was caught in Yunhwa's pleasure, as well as her own.

Slick heat slid and caught every time Yunhwa arched, thrust forward, her body a single, mutedly gleaming undulation despite the force used, for she rocked Yunwoo forward every time, right into her teeth. Yunhwa in bloom liked to mark her; no, more than that, she liked to _possess_, and there were livid red half-moons scattered down Yunwoo's throat, over her collarbones, over her shoulders. There were constant sparks of pain bleeding out into pleasure as Yunhwa worried her flesh, held her in place for the way Yunhwa was writhing.

The Lotus Maiden in bloom was a furious cyclone demanding _everything_, and Yunwoo's presence meant she gave it (she did).

Another rocking slide catching on her body, and both of them moaned, Yunhwa higher, more desperate, than Yunwoo's breathless treble as she arched up against her. Her cunt was aching sensation, her clit harder than she thought it ought to be physically possible for it to be, and every bare touch brought a dizzying sensation of heated pleasure, thundering through her.

Yunwoo always enjoyed entertaining bloomings, but she was, also, equally relieved that she, at least, could leave it behind. She wished Yunhwa could do the same, and if Dohwa succeeded, she might, for if this was what _she_ experienced, then what was Yunhwa feeling, caught in the eye of the storm?

Yunwha, who was trembling where she pressed against her, held her, bit her. She left another bruising mark, Yunwoo's breath shivering out of her in a wheeze, for Yunhwa had bitten down right at the front of her throat. Sweat made Yunhwa gleam in the light from the oil lamps, the faint perfume of them completely obliterated by the headily fruit-sweet scent of lotus in the air. Yunhwa, who'd come twice already, white lotuses spread open over her skin, leaving them trembling as if in a breeze by the way Yunhwa was trembling herself. It was beautiful, but another deadly reminder.

One which Yunwoo lost track off as Yunhwa swooped down, lower---

"_Yunhwa_!" She jackknifed up against Yunhwa, flushing all the way down to her breasts as if she, too, was blooming, shuddering as she came while Yunhwa licked and sucked on her breast in apology for choosing such a spot. Oh, blooming was as beautiful as it was terrible, a decadent gift that wore the Flower Maidens out too early, but even as she knew this, as she wished this one in particular to be free of this curse, Yunwoo was still devoured by the kiss Yunhwa reared up for, entwining them further as she nibbled on Yunwoo's bottom lip and came a third time, moaning into Yunwoo's mouth, while Yunwoo squeezed one of her breasts, rubbing a nipple so hard even a feathery brush against it would surely have been enough to bring Yunhwa over.

In the middle of the bloom's fire, it was hard to remember all her more altruistic wants and desires for the Lotus Maiden and not be consumed with it along with the Maiden herself.


End file.
